


Of Kisses and Promises of Coffee

by Mely (Celyan)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tour life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Mely
Summary: Shinya receives a simple request from Die’s girlfriend that isn’t so simple after all.





	Of Kisses and Promises of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012 for a fic exchange over at LJ. I’m posting it here because of the first person pov, and because of the parts of it that I still really like.

When my doorbell rang, it was already getting late and I was putting the finishing touches on my packing. After all these years that we’ve travelled around Japan and later the world I’ve become quite good at it. And I like to be well prepared in advance, which is why it was only Tuesday now when we were scheduled to leave on Friday morning, and I basically had everything packed. 

The others, I presumed, would be throwing some random things in their suitcases in a hurry the night before leaving. Well, maybe not Kaoru. He is the leader after all and usually well organized. Anyway, the others are a whole different story. Luckily, they weren’t the ones who were expected to pack our stage gear. I smiled fondly at the thought, and then walked curiously to the door. I didn’t expect anyone to visit me, definitely not at this time of the evening, so I wondered who it could be. 

I opened the door and came face to face with a young woman, in her mid-twenties, pretty and petite and frail. Just the way Die likes them. That’s who it was, Die’s current girlfriend, although it had taken me a while to recognize her. 

“Um, hello?” I said to her questioningly, and she flashed me a smile.

“Hello Shinya-san, may I come in?” she asked. “I know it’s late and all, but I happened to be in the area and I really would like to talk to you about something. Please?”

I blinked but nodded and gestured her to step in. Miyu, who had been asleep on the couch, curiously approached her. She smiled and crouched down on her level, offering her a hand to sniff. Miyu did and wagged her tail; she seemed to like her which was a good sign.

Not that I’d have anything against the girl, Aiko – or whatever her name was – no. I simply didn’t really know her or anything; we had only chatted a few times during parties or dinners where she had been invited along with us.

She then got up and turned to face me. “Shall we sit down?” I suggested. “And would you like something to drink?”

She nodded. “Tea would be nice if it’s not too much trouble.”

I assured her that no, it wasn’t, and ushered her to sit on the living room (that was spotlessly clean, thanks to my habit of not leaving things around the house like some unmentioned band members of mine did… or maybe Aiko cleaned around for Die?) while I myself went to the kitchen to make us nice cups of green tea.

When we finally sat down with steaming cups in our hands and Miyu curled up next to my thigh, her comforting warmth making me feel better, she looked at me and began.

“Look, Shinya-san… I know that we don’t really know each other, but Die talks a lot about you and I know how close you two are, so I was wondering if you could do me a small favour?” 

I blinked. “Um… that would depend on what kind of favour you’re talking about, I suppose.”

“Well… Your tour starts in two days, as I’m well aware.” She looked a little annoyed at that, but quickly schooled her features back to a pleasant half-smile. “And we both know how Die is. He drinks too much, too… So I was hoping that you could… look out for him, for me. Make sure that he doesn’t drink all the time and that all those groupies keep their hands off him.” Now she scowled, no doubt remembering that one time when she had arrived to this one party late and seen Die talking to a young, totally intoxicated woman wearing the tiniest minidress on earth and who was basically hanging on Die’s neck. I can imagine how she must have felt then because that kind of behavior of Die’s… Well, let’s just say that it has earned him more than a few scoldings. And no, not solely from me or our band mates. Let’s just say that Die’s girlfriends often have loud voices and leave it at that. 

I nodded slowly. “I can see your point. I suppose I can do it,” I promised her and she beamed at me and thanked me many times. After we had drunk our teas and exchanged some pleasantries, she left and I eventually headed to bed, not really thinking about the promise anymore.

\---

I was seriously regretting that decision of mine later, though, when it was our third night on tour and there was no concert scheduled for the following day; therefore, it was a night spent partying and drinking and doing gods knew what in that smoky little bar (not my suggestion, I might add) we’d gone to celebrate our latest concert success. 

Because Die is absolutely impossible when he is drunk. He flirts with everything that has legs and a skirt. Or pants. He even flirts with me!

I’m sure he does that last thing only to annoy me, but still. I could congratulate him for his great success if I wanted to (which I really did not), because it really does annoy me great deal. And there I was, stuck with my promise to try and look out for him when all he did was give me suggestive remarks that eventually proceeded to suggestive touches.

I wasn’t exactly comfortable with his hand around my shoulder or waist or once even touching my backside (he swore that it was an accident but I don’t buy it, not with the way he was smirking at me) but as I wasn’t exactly sober myself (still more so than Die though) and as my promise obligated me I could hardly just get up and leave. So I simply sighed and accepted my fate as Die’s Personal Pillow until I was able to drag him to his room – with Kyo’s assistance – and leave him snoring (and also drooling a bit) on his bed. 

Well, I did take his shoes off and covered him with the blanket (which earned me an amused smile from Kyo) but wasn’t I kind of meant to do at least that? Still, I was happy when I could finally retreat to the room I was sharing with Kyo and take off my clothes and crawl under the warm covers. I was asleep within minutes and slept happily until the morning. 

\---

The next few days went on like usual. 

Well, not quite. Die had always been more than happy to tease me, be around me or simply talk to me but now he was taking it to the extreme. There was barely a minute for me to breathe in between the jokes, the touches and the surprise hugs – among other things – and frankly I was starting to wonder if he had possibly lost his mind at some point? I tried to gently remind him that I was not his teddy bear or girlfriend or whatever else he liked to cuddle during the nights, but he just laughed and brushed it all off like it was not a big deal.

Well, at least he seemed to have forgotten to flirt with all the girls that still tried to join him at bars and after our concerts. Mostly, anyway. 

Either way, the others began to notice our increased closeness and they way Die followed me around like a lost puppy. (That always made me think of Miyu for some reason and I really would have preferred to be followed like that by her, thank you very much.) I did my best to pretend that it was nothing special, but when it was our tenth day and we were having a break after sound check, Die came to me, took me into his arms and simply carried me over to the couch, sat down and quite happily pulled me against his chest. 

Before I had the chance to say anything, I heard a snicker from the adjacent couch. It was Kyo, and he was clearly amused.

“I didn’t know you were bisexual, Die.”

Die grinned. “I’m not. I’m shinyasexual.”

I know he did it only to make me blush. And damn that annoying guitarist…

…because blush was exactly what I did, and I did it big time. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and that made me curse him and my stupid promise even more. Without Aiko I wouldn’t even be in this situation now, would I? So clearly it was all her fault.

I was unaware of it at that time, but I was actually right. Die had gotten tired of her clinginess and the way she seemed to expect a proposal in the near future and had, in fact, broken up with her the night before our tour started. He would tell me that only a few days later when we were enjoying our free day in Paris of all cities and when we had the privacy of our shared hotel room. 

And truth be told, I would never have done anything with him if he hadn’t done it, and I suppose he could sense it. He has always known me a bit too well, our Die. 

Either way, it was still long way to go to that particular moment (which definitely felt like forever to me) and since we had been stuck with sharing a room after Kyo had asked for the single room – because an inspiration had hit him and he didn’t want to bother me with his writing – I spent even more time with him than before. 

\---

Berlin, our stop before Paris, was dear to us all by now. We had already been there a few times before and everyone was looking forward to the concert. We knew that we had fans there and we wanted to give them the best show ever. 

I suppose we succeeded. At least, we were told that the concert was sold out, and the masses of people who had come to listen to us were at times louder than the music we made. That was quite an accomplishment. 

So, naturally we headed to the hotel bar to have celebratory drinks (only one or five because we had an early morning ahead of us) after we were finished, and although Die did consume more alcohol than the rest of us, he was able to walk to his room by himself.

Or, he would have been. But he insisted on holding onto me anyway and I was too tired to resist, hearing only the sweet call of my bed. 

My bed turned out to become our bed, though. I’m not exactly sure how it happened, but suddenly Die was there with me and he was holding me and generally being very close to me. I’m talking about being able to feel all of his body parts against my own body here. 

To say that I felt awkward would be the best way to put it, I suppose. “I don’t mind sharing a bed with you,” I said to him because I really didn’t, not after this tour, “but I would appreciate some space.”

I’m not sure if he heard me or processed my words, though. “You smell so good, Shin,” he murmured against my neck, instead pulling me closer. “And you feel even better…” 

After those words he seemed to have fallen asleep. It took me a while to join him in the slumber, though – it’s not every day when you go to sleep in the arms of your band mate and friend who you’ve always considered to be the epitome of heterosexuality. 

\--- 

The next day was Paris. 

Paris is beautiful. And romantic, according to Die. I swear I had no idea how much that man can still surprise me after all these years of being friends and band mates. Apparently it is a lot.

He took me to this one tiny restaurant near Seine for some romantic dinner (his words, not mine), one that a friend of his had apparently told him about, after a day spent walking around the city and generally acting like crazy Japanese tourists (on Die’s part) in love (again, on Die’s part), possibly him being a little less annoying this time.

Well, alright, a lot less annoying. Otherwise I would never have let him drag me along and leave the others on their own devices. (I heard later that they had had a fun day and lots of guessing about what Die would do to me and where he would do it. Those bastards. Toshiya even had the nerve to demand photographic evidence. And Die, being the idiot that he is, delivered. I considered not talking to him ever again, or at least until we’d head to bed. We were still sharing a room and being silent in front of Die? He would take it as an encouragement.) 

The dinner was fancy (no, he didn’t order oysters; champagne, instead, we did drink and it was expensive and delicious) and actually a very nice experience. After it I had no problems in believing his various tales about the women he’d wooed that he had often told us during boring bus rides or meetings or whenever. 

I also had no problems in understanding that he was wooing _me_ , now. 

And he was good, I have to admit. So good, that when we returned to the hotel and went to our room (after letting the others know where we were, of course) it didn’t surprise me one bit when he smiled at me, pressed me against the closest wall and kissed me on the lips. With tongue. 

And I kissed him back because I liked the way it felt.

We kissed for a while before I announced that I would call it a night and go to bed. He nodded and let me get changed in peace, but as soon as I had settled down on the bed he was there, laying over me and covering my lips with his again. I was alright with it, thinking that he wanted a bit more kissing before bedtime, but when his hand sneaked inside my shirt I started a little and pushed his face away so that I could speak.

“Before you go any further than this I must remind you of what I am not,” I said calmly.

“And what is that?” he asked, clearly amused.

“A woman.”

Suddenly I felt his hand brush over my groin. I gasped.

“You’re right, you definitely are not a woman,” he breathed in my ear. I could feel myself tensing in his arms but he just chuckled and held me tighter against his body.

“Let’s relax,” I heard him whisper in my ear, and after a moment I closed my eyes. I must then have fallen asleep, because when I woke up again I could feel both of his arms and legs around me, effectively preventing me from moving. I looked at his sleeping face from up close – after all, our faces were only a few centimeters apart – and pondered on my options. I could either close my eyes and enjoy being held by him, or I could squirm my way out of his hold, tricky as it sounded if I was to do it without waking him up in the process, and head to the shower.

But if I did that, he might follow me to the shower, I suddenly realized. And I wasn’t ready for that yet. So it seemed that my choice was made for me. I accepted it and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep anew. 

\--- 

The next time when I woke up it was to his smiling face hovering almost disturbingly close to my own face. Did this man have no concept of personal space, I wondered while trying to shake off the rest of the sleep that was clinging to my mind and body and making everything a little foggy and out of focus. 

“Morning, beautiful,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose. I blinked and noticed that his body was still wrapped around mine and that my body was starting to feel slightly numb after spending so much time in the same position.

“Do you do… this to all of your girlfriends as well?” I asked, more curious than anything else.

“Actually, I don’t,” Die surprised me.

“And why not?”

“Because they aren’t you.”

That shut me up quite nicely. For a while, anyway. Because soon certain needs began to make themselves known and I simply _had_ to get out of the bed. Die wouldn’t have wanted to let me go at first, but I managed to bribe him with a kiss and a promise of coffee. 

I know, I know. But a man’s got to do what a man’s got to do. And right now it included not being tied up with Die. 

And I needed the coffee, too, so when I was done and dressed I did go downstairs to the hotel’s café and got us big mugs of fresh coffee. 

\---

The day went by fast. We had to change hotels and cities again, which was fine by me. Die insisted on holding me in the bus, and surprisingly the others didn’t tease us about it. A lot, anyway. There might have been a few jokes and the like. But then Die grinned and told them in very graphic detail what exactly he (or we) would do if they chose not to stop right this minute… And just like that, we were left alone.

Cuddling.

In the bus.

I never would have guessed it, what with Die being Die and all that, but it felt wonderful. I didn’t tell it to him, though; I didn’t want him to get too proud of himself. He could do that well enough all by himself, he didn’t need my assistance.

Not that he wouldn’t have wanted it, I could see it clearly.

But I am not Die. I do not always deliver. 

\---

Last night Die and I made love. Or had sex. Or fucked. I believe he used all of those words at some point during the night.

I never knew he’d be so vocal in bed, to be honest.

I wonder if his girlfriends liked it…

No, actually I don’t. _I_ liked it, and that is all that matters.


End file.
